


take care of you

by yandereraiden



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Cyborgs, Chikan, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Horror, Multi, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Public Sex, based on a hentai manga, every day i stray further from god's light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereraiden/pseuds/yandereraiden
Summary: The man glowered at him, as usual, but after a moment of hesitation, offered him a small wave back. He was still glowering, but didn’t drop eye contact, and Sam’s smile widened.At that moment, a hand grabbed his ass.





	take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sam

7 a.m., monday morning.

 

Sam yawned as he looked around the train, sleepy eyes surveying the morning crowd. For so early, the car was already fairly packed, loaded up with people of all ages commuting to school or work. There were enough people that he hadn’t been able to find a seat, standing instead with his hand lazily looped around one of the leather straps hanging from the ceiling, holding on as the train gently rocked.

 

Morning commutes could be a pain in the ass to wake up for, but Sam liked them. He liked the relative quiet of a few dozen people standing together in sleepy solidarity, he liked the sunrise when it was late or early enough in the year for him to see it, and he liked watching those around him. They were always at their most open early in the morning, before the hectic bustle of the day set in.

 

Today, he had his eye set on someone specific.

 

Sam had noticed the guy about fifteen minutes into the train ride. Shorter than him, shockingly white hair for such a youthful face, and gorgeous blue eyes, he’d been staring at Sam for several minutes when Sam first noticed him. Sam had given him a wink and a small smile, and the man had looked away immediately, glaring, pink staring his cheeks.

 

That hadn’t stopped the guy from trying to sneak a look at him every few minutes, glancing up through his long lashes, sneering and whipping his head back around every time Sam saw him doing it. It was adorable.

 

The next time the man did it, Sam gave him a wide, breezy grin, and a little wave. The man glowered at him, as usual, but after a moment of hesitation, offered him a small wave back. He was still glowering, but didn’t drop eye contact, and Sam’s smile widened. 

 

At that moment, a hand grabbed his ass.

 

“What-” For a moment, Sam didn’t react, except to sputter slightly in surprise as someone groped him, reaching down the back of his slacks to rub at him through his boxer shorts. When it finally hit him exactly what was happening, heat rushed to his face, and he reached behind him, grasping for his assailant’s wrist. “Hey- stop that-”

 

He grabbed  _ something,  _ and his hand came away wet and slimy. A shudder of disgust ran through Sam’s entire body, and he jerked his arm back, trying not to look at the runny, white fluid on his palm and fingers.

 

It was over almost as soon as it began. Whoever was behind him whispered a sinuous  _ “see you tomorrow” _ into his ear, and shuffled off into the morning crowd. Sam whipped around, but his molester had vanished, leaving nothing but the mess on Sam’s hand to remember him by. Face red with embarrassment and significantly more disheveled than he’d been only a minute ago, Sam turned back around, only to find that the cute guy from earlier was staring at him, openmouthed.

 

_ Had he seen the whole thing? _

 

Sam wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. The next stop was his, and the moment the doors slid open, he stumbled out, making a beeline for the nearest bench, which he collapsed into unceremoniously, slumping down and staring at the ground. His body was trembling, overwhelmed by everything that had just happened to him, and he felt a tightness in his throat and chest that he hadn’t in a long time.

 

“... Hey.” He looked up to find the guy from earlier standing in front of him, concern written all over his pretty face as he held out a pack of tissues, which Sam accepted after a brief consideration, wiping off his hand with a little bit of difficulty. “Are… Are you okay?”

 

“I will be,” Sam replied, smiling thinly. The guy bit his lip, and after a moment’s hesitation, sat down next to him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I saw it, but I couldn’t help you. I didn’t realize what was going on until it was too late.”

 

“It’s alright, it… was not your fault.” The man’s face was a mix of frustration and embarrassment, and Sam reached out with his now mostly clean hand, patting him on the knee. “Creeps like that are everywhere, unfortunately.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just awful that they are, and I couldn’t do anything about it.” His hands clenched into fists by his sides as his jaw set in anger.

 

Talking to the guy was helping Sam out a little bit, at least. He felt calmer than he had a few minutes ago, less humiliated than he’d been, and he smiled, genuinely this time.

 

“I mean, it’s not all bad, you know. If it were not for  _ that, _ how would I have ever gotten someone as cute as you to talk to me?”

 

A brief pause as the man’s cheeks turned pink, and he turned around to give Sam one of his rapidly becoming trademark glares. Then-

 

“Are you seriously  _ flirting _ with me?  _ Now?!” _ He sputtered. His indignation was tempered by the fact that his irritated voice was adorable, as was the way he bristled, embarrassed by the complement. “Aside from everything else, you don’t even know my  _ name.” _

 

“Well, are you going to help me out with that, or not?”

 

The man let out another indignant noise, half-choke, half growl, before sighing, and shaking his head, pale hair falling over his eyes.

 

“Raiden. It’s Raiden.”

 

“Huh. Odd name,” Sam said. The provocation was obvious, but Raiden’s nose still wrinkled. “I’m Sam. I’d shake your hand, but, uh…” He shrugged. “I’ll clean up when I get to work, I guess.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Raiden winced, standing up. “I’m going to be late.”

 

“Me too, probably.” Sam stood up alongside him, noting that he stood a few inches over the top of Raiden’s head. That was cute, too. He’d always liked shorter guys. “Hey, um… please don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

 

“What?! Sam, that guy  _ assaulted _ you, how can we not tell anyone?”

 

“It’s… look, it’s not like we have a name, or even any details about how he looks. All I could say is something along the lines of ‘well... he had kind of long fingernails’. It isn’t worth making a huge deal over if it isn’t going to be of any help.”

 

Raiden scowled slightly, then sighed. “I guess it’s up to you. Still…” He shook his head. “Nevermind. Take care, okay?”

 

“I will. Thank you.”

 

With that, Raiden hurried away, disappearing after a moment into the bustling terminal crowd. Sam waited until he was out of sight before sighing and leaning back on the bench, closing his eyes. 

 

As much of a stoic, humorous face he’d tried to put on, the insult and indignity of being molested on the train stung viciously. And he’d lied, as well. Not wanting to report what had happened was only partially because of the lack of information- it was embarrassing, too. If he’d had his way, even Raiden wouldn’t have known about it.

 

Speaking of Raiden… he had the feeling he’d seen the guy around before, though he wasn’t exactly sure. He looked familiar, but how on earth could Sam have forgotten a face like that? Maybe they worked in the same building, or went to the same restaurants during their breaks. Maybe they’d shared an elevator before, and Sam had just been too caught up in his work to notice. 

 

Sam frowned, considering it. That had to be it.

 

Anyway, this had been an isolated incident. He’d get on a different train car tomorrow, just to be sure, but his molester had gotten what he’d wanted. If he just got off on groping random men on the train, he’d probably move on. Hopefully whoever he went after next would break his hands.

 

-

 

7:30 a.m., tuesday morning.

 

Raiden found Sam on the same bench they’d left each other at the previous day, shaking and staring off at a fixed point on the concrete with a terrifying intensity. His face was red, burning, and his bag was on his lap, the reason for it obvious to anyone who looked closely- the front of his pants were soaked in viscous, white liquid. His hands were gripped into tight fists by his sides as he trembled, trying to collect himself.

 

“Jesus,” Raiden mumbled, patting his pockets. After a moment, he pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Sam, who took it gratefully, wiping at his crotch. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Christ. Fuck.”

 

“I’m- I’m-” Sam couldn’t quite finish his sentence, looking away. He wanted to reassure Raiden, to assuage the worry clouding over those beautiful eyes, but he didn’t have the words. “I don’t understand. I got on a different car today, and still-”

 

“It’s not your fault, okay?” Raiden knelt down next to him, forcing Sam to look him in the eyes again. “It’s not your fault. Whoever’s doing this is a sick bastard, and it’s on him. He’s the fucking disgusting predatory creep, here, not you. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Sweet of you to say,” Sam muttered. 

 

He reached for Raiden’s hand, and was surprised to find the touch immediately accepted, Raiden winding his own fingers between Sam’s. Surprised, but happy- skin to skin contact without an ulterior motive brought him down to earth. His body stilled a little as he looked at Raiden, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“I’m scared,” he said, plainly. It hurt his pride a little to admit it, but Sam knew the consequences for not admitting it might be even worse. “This may sound a little weird, since we barely know each other, but, ah… would you stand with me tomorrow? Your stop is before mine, I believe, and I would… feel safer with you, I think. If it isn’t an issue.”

 

Raiden smiled softly. “It’s not an issue at all. I’ll save a spot for you, okay?”

 

His heart did an uncharacteristic little flip flop in his chest, and Sam returned the smile, squeezing Raiden’s fingers. He already felt safer, just knowing that there was someone looking out for him.

 

And because it had so far been way too easy to tease Raiden, his grin cracked a little wider. “You may be charming, but you should know you have to wait until at least the third date if you want any action.”

 

“If me possibly being a human shield between you and train molesters is your idea of a  _ date, _ you’re  _ never _ getting any action,” Raiden shot right back, not missing a beat, face flushing once again.

 

-

 

7 a.m., wednesday morning.

 

When Sam boarded the train, his eyes immediately scanned the other passengers, searching for the one familiar face he was looking for among the crowd. It was busier than usual, people packing on and forcing him to squeeze in, but he spotted Raiden’s shockingly white hair pretty quickly, and quietly excused himself as he wove through the throng to where he was standing, body almost pressed against the sliding door.

 

“Morning,” Sam said, with a grin and a small yawn, settling in front of him. It was a little weird- it looked like he was pushing Raiden against the train wall- but there wasn’t really any other way to stand, the car was so full. “Kind of busy today, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. Wonder what’s going on...” Raiden craned his head around, looking through the people.

 

“Eh, probably nothing big. Just lots of people happening to want to go into the city today.” Sam shrugged. “It’s a miracle I was able to find you in one piece. Would have thought you would get trampled in a crowd like this.”

 

He cracked a grin at Raiden’s indignant sputter of “I’m not  _ fragile,”  _ but at the same time as he was laughing, his eyes were darting back and forth, keeping an eye out for anyone who might have been his assailant from the past two days. No one was acting suspiciously, but Sam’s paranoia was at record high, heart racing as he looked around.

 

_ If I keep talking to Raiden, he’ll leave me alone,  _ Sam thought, clinging to the hope as he looked forwards again.

 

This close, and without the emotional distraction of having been assaulted so immediate in his mind, Sam was able to really take what Raiden looked like. There were those piercing blue eyes that had immediately attracted him, and the oddness of his hair color, but the rest of his face was nice as well. All sharp angles, except for the curve of his lips, and the graceful flutter of his eyelashes.

 

Almost without thinking, Sam reached a hand out, brushing a swath of hair away from Raiden’s forehead to look at them more carefully. The pads of his fingers rubbed over Raiden’s forehead, making him blush.

 

“Hey… what do you think you’re doing?” Raiden muttered as his cheeks turned pink.

 

“You’re very pretty. Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

“You’re- god, that was lame.” With a huff, Raiden turned to the side, hair falling back over his face. “How do you live with yourself saying stuff that corny, huh?”

 

Cute even when he was irritated. The kind of guy it would be all too easy to fall for. Sam felt his eyes crinkle as he smiled, genuine and open, heart pounding in his chest. He laughed, quietly, and after a moment, Raiden shared the laugh with him.

 

When he felt a hand on his ass again, Sam’s entire body went rigid. His spine stiffened, his expression froze in place except for his eyes, which shot open in wide panic.

 

_ Shit,  _ he thought.  _ Even with someone else here?! _

 

Maybe the guy just didn’t notice. Maybe he’d go away if Sam kept the conversation going.

 

_ Please. _

 

“S-so,” Sam stuttered out, trying to stay casual. “Where do you w-work, huh? I never a-... asked-”

 

It wasn’t working. The man kept groping him, feeling him up roughly. Raiden’s eyes went wide also, realizing there was something wrong, but not wanting to accept what exactly it was.

 

“Sam? Are you okay?” He whispered, and Sam gulped. He found himself short of breath, panicking, unable to articulate exactly what was going on.

 

That only became more difficult when another pair of hands grabbed his wrists, forcing his arms up, forcing him forwards with an impossible strength until he was pinned against the train door, body caging in Raiden’s. Sam was pretty fit, but the grip on him was iron, keeping him rooted in place.

 

_ Two of them?!  _ He thought, breathing in sharply. Another hand tugged at his belt, loosening the buckle.  _ No… three?! _

 

“Sam?!” Raiden was frozen in place, by the force of Sam’s body almost pressed against his, and the panic setting into him as well. “Hey, get o-”

 

Within seconds, something sharp and cold was pressed against Sam’s throat, and a voice murmured insidiously from next to his ear, loud enough that only the two of them could hear it. “If either of you screams, I’ll cut him open. Got that?”

 

The blood drained from Raiden’s face. He looked as scared as Sam had ever seen another human being as he nodded only just slightly, gulping and setting his jaw. The man who had threatened them slid his tongue up the side of Sam’s neck, and he shuddered, disgusted.

 

His pants were unzipped and yanked down around his knees, and another knife made quick work of his boxers, slicing a hole through the back so the men groping him could get at their target more easily. Sam squirmed away from the touch, but couldn’t escape the probing fingers, wet with what he could only hope was some type of oil as they traced around his exposed hole, before shoving in with all the grace of a battering ram. He had to bite his lip until he was bleeding to contain his loud yelp, eyes squeezing shut.

 

_ Are they really going to do this here? Where everyone can see?! _

 

The fingers inside him jostled around, stretching him open indelicately, and Sam’s face flushed an even darker shade of red as he started to get hard against his will, just from accidental stimulation. Soon enough, he was tenting the front of his underwear, something almost more embarrassing than being molested in plain view.

 

_ Don’t look, Raiden,  _ he thought, eyes opening in silent plea. Raiden’s eyes were fixed on his face, still wide and terrified as Sam was jostled around.  _ Don’t look. Please don’t look at me. _

 

Someone rucked his shirt up, exposing him from stomach to sternum. A hand found its way down the front of his boxers, cupping his erection crudely, and one of the men gave a gleeful chuckle.

 

“Hey… you think your little boyfriend over there would like to see how turned on you are, all from getting touched by a bunch of strangers in a public place?” He murmured in Sam’s ear, breath hot and tacky. “Why don’t you show him, hmm?”

 

“No-” Sam hissed, but he couldn’t stop his underwear from being pulled down, exposing his cock. The people behind him pressed him forwards until he was shoved up against Raiden, erection pressed up against his stomach. “Please-”

 

Raiden’s face was pink, and he was trying desperately to look at anything but where their bodies were touching, focusing instead on Sam’s disheveled, red face. He looked almost on the verge of tears, lips moving in stunned silence.

 

_ I’m sorry,  _ he mouthed.  _ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect you. _

 

In that moment, Sam wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him, to tell him  _ it’s okay, I’m okay,  _ to at least be able to move somewhere where Raiden wouldn’t have to watch him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but stand there and pray it would be over quickly.

 

The fingers pulled out of his ass, but the relief was short, a thick cock sliding up and down Sam’s backside in their place, teasing him. Taunting him. Sam’s eyes widened again, and a hand clapped down over his mouth as his asscheeks were spread and he was penetrated brutally, the strength of it driving him forwards, forcing him to rub up against Raiden’s stomach. His eyes were prickling with tears, humiliation and frustration reaching boiling point inside of him as he was fucked, skin slapping against skin with a sound unmistakable to anyone nearby who was listening.

 

There  _ had  _ to be someone else on this train, someone who wasn’t a rapist and wasn’t under threat to keep silent. There had been a giant crowd in the car that morning, but now that Sam needed their help, it was like no one was there. He had to just endure this. Raiden had to endure it.

 

The man fucking him moaned, a lewd, drawn out sound as his hips drove forwards, shoving himself deeper into Sam with every thrust. “God you’ve got a tight ass. Don’t get it from behind much, huh?”

 

“He seems like the type to enjoy giving instead of receiving,” another one muttered, groping Sam’s balls with one hand, his own cock with another. Sam could see him jacking off furiously out of the corner of his eye, dick red and leaking.

 

“Feels good to get fucked, doesn’t it. Bet you anything you’ll be craving dick after this is over.”

 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut again, hoping erroneously that if he could block out the sight of everything around him, maybe he could stop hearing and feeling it as well. But the intermittent groping, the friction of rubbing up against Raiden, and the occasional jolts of pleasure from the cock buried inside of him- it was all getting to be too much, and with a shout he could contain, Sam found himself coming, spilling a thick load of white all over the front of Raiden’s shirt.

 

He’d never wanted to just curl up and die more than he did in that moment. Raiden’s eyes popped out even more than they had been as he realized what had just happened, and turned his head to the side, blushing furiously. Sam panted, the first tears finally spilling from his eyes down his face as the men around him came one by one- inside of him, over his ass, on his hips and stomach. His entire lower half was a mess of sticky white.

 

_ “Stand clear of the doors, please.”  _ The soothing mechanical voice of the train heralded their arrival in the terminal, and the men let go of Sam, letting him drop to the floor in a heap as the doors slid open, and they made their way out, followed by the trample of the morning crowd as they all exited the car, ignoring the broken mess of a man trying to catch his breath beneath their feet.

 

As soon as the crowd had stopped crushing him, Raiden dropped to his knees next to Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shuddering body.

 

“Sam-” he whispered, trying to soothe him as best he could. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you now. You’re safe. You’re going to be okay. I’m so, so sorry.” His voice was trembling, on the verge of tears, and Sam held him as tightly as he could. 

 

He felt like a mess- leaking cum, ass and softening cock still exposed to anyone who cared to see them, wracked with sobs, dirty and violated. The only comfort to be found was Raiden murmuring into his ear, promising that it was all going to be okay, helping him pull his pants back up, stand, and hobble his way off the train to a nearby bench, whereupon Sam promptly collapsed again.

 

As he managed to calm down, Raiden got more and more energetic, anger radiating off of him in waves as he paced back and forth.

 

“Those  _ bastards.  _ I saw them this time, I know what those cowardly fucks look like. We can go to security, or- or the police, and-”

 

“No,” Sam said, fingers curling.

 

Raiden stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

 

“You can’t. _ I  _ can’t.” Sam stared at the ground. “Listen, please… please don’t tell anyone about this. It’s too embarrassing. I don’t want anyone but you to know about it.” He knew he was being prideful, knew it would be better if he could just tell someone what had happened, but it was humiliating to even think about. There was no way he could come clean about it to someone he didn’t know. “Please.”

 

Raiden scowled at him, opened his mouth, and then closed it with a deep sigh. “I think that’s a stupid decision, but… it’s your choice, I guess.” He still seemed unhappy about it, though less so than he had a minute ago.

 

“Can… we ride the train together again tomorrow?” Sam hated how vulnerable he sounded, but it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

 

“Of course, Sam.” Raiden’s shoulders slumped, and he took a step forwards, running his fingers through the bits of Sam’s hair that had come loose from his ponytail. Sam leaned into the touch, feeling calmer with every passing moment. “Just wait here for a second. You need something to drink, and I saw a vending machine nearby. I’ve got you.”

 

As he walked away, Sam stared after him, feeling almost like he could crack a smile again.

 

-

 

4 p.m., wednesday afternoon.

 

“Hey. Is there any possibility you could get more people involved next time?”

 

Pocketing the significant wad of cash he had just been handed, the man looked up.

 

“Huh? Well it’s kind of short notice, but I can probably find a few, if you have the money,” he said, frowning as he ran through a list of names in his mind before turning to the other two people standing next to him. “You think Tony’s guys would be willing to get involved?”

 

“That crew? Oh yeah. They’ll do anything for cash.”

 

“Yeah, we can get a few more people together,” the first man said, turning back around.

 

Raiden stared at him balefully. “Thanks,” he said. “You can skip tomorrow, then. I’ll have the extra money together by the afternoon, if that’s not a problem. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

 

He walked away without saying another word, heading for the train platform. The three men stared after him.

 

“Jesus Christ, that kid is fucked up,” the first man said, shaking his head. “I mean, we’ve been doing this kind of shit for years- have you ever seen someone like him before?”

 

“Mm, not that I can think of. Most people who want someone raped don’t want it to be the person they like. And they don’t usually want to be right there when it happens. If they do, they’d usually prefer to be the one doing the molesting.” The man to the left took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. “What do you suppose he’s getting off on, here?”

 

“Dunno. Maybe he’s into being cuckolded?” The man to the right frowned.

 

“But all he’d need for that was a sex tape, or something of the like. Much less expensive.”

 

“Could it be that it’s some sort of weird savior complex thing?”

 

“Hm…”

 

The first man sighed. “It doesn’t matter. He’s paying us a pretty penny, so I’m not gonna question exactly what he wants out of it. Still, you’ve gotta feel a little sorry for the other guy, right?”

 

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> [manga this derivative nonsense is based on.](https://myreadingmanga.info/harada-chikan-sareteru-kare-wo-guuzen-hakkenshite-teki-na-tenkai-de-eng/) heavy warnings for basically everything contained in this fic + bonus implied underage sex since the characters are in highschool.


End file.
